


At last

by SweetDreams828



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Happy Valentines Day!, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Sherlock, Omega Verse, Rimming, Valentines Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetDreams828/pseuds/SweetDreams828
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A case jump starts Sherlock's heat, John promises to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [octopieces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopieces/gifts).



> Hello all! This is a gift fiction for the wonderful Octopieces over at tumblr! Go and show her some love! And a very happy Valentines day!

It was supposed to just be an ordinary case, just like any other, but of course there is no normal case with Sherlock Holmes. The brilliant detective kept everyone on their toes, and made all of us forget that the was an omega. Headstrong, feisty, stubborn, he acted more like an Alpha.

  
The drug dealers we had been watching turned violent these last few weeks, bodies had started to turn up and they started to get sloppy. It took Sherlock two hours to predict where they were going to strike next, and for him to dart off like a bat out of hell.

  
Found a lead, going after the bastards. Send backup. - JW

  
On our way.-GL

  
“Hurry up John!”

  
The tall Omega and short Alpha took off after the murderers, dodging bullets and trash cans thrown at them. After five minutes of ducking down alleys and side streets they were joined by Lestrade and or all people Anderson. Where the hell was Donovan?! She must be pregnant again; otherwise Anderson would have let her be there.

“Anderson, keep up!” Shouted Lestrade as the other Alpha slowed his gate. He swayed as Sherlock’s scent changed from plain omega to omega going into heat, the chase kick starting his heat early. John caught a whiff and sped up to put himself between Sherlock and Anderson, growling low in his throat. John’s low growl alerted the two criminals to how close they were and the weakness of the omega, they reached a new back ally and split, “John! Follow the other one! Don’t argue!” Sherlock shouted.

John bristled at the omegas command, all his instincts telling him to go after his omega, to protect him in this sensitive time and not to let him out of his sight, but he knew that there would be hell to pay if he let this murderer get away and Sherlock can take care of himself, so off he ran to the right, Lestrade following close on his heels as Sherlock and his enticing scent went to the left.

Anderson stopped momentarily at the juncture, questioning which path he should follow, before the overwhelming scent of unbounded, fertile omega in heat pheromones floated past him. He ran to the left, his alpha instincts to bite, mate and breed kicking into overdrive. It didn’t matter to him that it was the freak, or that he was already bonded to Donovan, he could surly tame the freak and another omega would be worth it.

Sherlock ran as fast as he could his whole thought process consumed with faster faster faster! He dutifully ignored the heat rolling in waves off his oversensitzed itchy skin, the lubrication starting to form in his arse, and the overwhelming stench of the wrong Alpha chasing him. The man in front of him hit a dead end just as Sherlock pulled Johns gun and pointed it at him. 

“It’s over. Put your hands up, this doesn’t have to.” Sherlock’s sentence was cut off short as Anderson crashed into Sherlock, knocking the gun under him as he was dragged to the ground by the feral alpha. The gun pressed hard into Sherlock’s rib cage, leaving bruises in its wake. 

“Don’t fight it Sherlock, you will learn to love me, and we will have beautiful babies. Donovan would love another omega in the pack.” Growled Anderson low in his throat.

“Fucking hell, Anderson get the fuck off me! He’s getting away.” Sherlock writhed under Anderson’s heavy form, feeling his fully erect cock pressing into his arse. The murderer took the opportune moment to climb up the nearest fire escape and onto the roof where he made his escape. Anger, fear and hatred rolled off Sherlock as he cursed at Anderson.

“Get the fuck off of me! You fucking idiot, he got the fuck away!” Sherlock growled wriggling in the tight grasp of the Alpha scratching at the hands that held him down.

“Shhh Sherlock, it’s ok, I’ll be your Alpha since John is too much of a coward to bond with you. Oh how beautiful and smart our children will be. I’ll keep you swollen with my litters.”

Anderson didn’t see the blow or even scent the enraged alpha coming up on him before he was plucked off of Sherlock and thrown into the wall, his head smacking hard. Anderson jumped up snarling at the advancing enraged Alpha. 

“You will never lay another finger on him, you pig.” John growled out deep in anger. Sherlock lay on the ground frozen in shock at the possessive display.

"Why not John, you’re too much of a pansy to take him so why shouldn't I?"

John lunged at Anderson grasping his upper arms, his teeth bared menacingly as he slammed Anderson into the wall relishing the way his head smacked hard. Anderson growled at John, kicking him in the leg, trying to bring him down. John absorbed the blow, enraged he punched Anderson hard in the face, smiling at the sound of his nose breaking.

"You fucking cock! I'll have you for this!" Shouted Anderson. 

"HE IS MINE." John roared, landing a punch to Andersons face with each word. He dropped Anderson to the ground unconscious. 

“John.” Sherlock panted out.

“Christ Sherlock are you ok?” He asked as he reached down to help the omega up from the kneeling position he took up to watch the exchange.

“I’m fine. The other one got away. Fucking Anderson. Good job by the way. Too bad you left him breathing.”

“It’s alright Sherlock, he couldn’t have gotten far and you know your brother has you on surveillance, he’s probably got his people out looking for the bastard now. If he hasn't got him already.”

John projected soothing emotions forcing his scent to switch to protector rather than enraged, to calm down his stressed omega. 

“Sherlock, listen to me we need to get you home before the rest of London’s alpha population tries to jump you. You smell too good for your own good.”

“Honestly John it’s not like I wanted to be an omega! Having the foolish population constantly trying to get in my pants, it’s downright annoying!”

“I know, but we need to get you home.”

Sherlock’s retort was cut off by Lestrade running up on them, loading the air with more omega pheromones. “Sherlock, John are you alright!” He called out as he arrived, blanching as he looked around and took in Anderson’s still bloody form on the ground, and the lack of a criminal. “What the fuck happened?”

“Your dog attacked me and lost us the murderer. John put him down.”

Lestrade looked between the three of them. “John take Sherlock home, I can smell him over here. And Sherlock, I know you hate being an omega, but If I can deal with it than so can you.”  
Sherlock threw Lestrade an icy glare. “Piss off Lestrade.”

John placed his hand on the small of Sherlock’s back leading him off, relishing the feeling of Sherlock melting into his touch his scent changing again from stress to one of contentment. They made it back to the street, hailing a cab without further incident. Upon entering the cab, Sherlock’s delicious scent filled the cab; tainting the air with the sweetest scent John had ever smelled spiking his arousal. 

Sherlock pressed up to John seeking the comfort of his chosen Alpha, his erection growing as his scent mixed in with the Alphas creating the most intoxicating concoction, grateful that the cab was sealed so that their scent wouldn't reach the driver, a beta.

"John, I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Why do you want to bond with me?"

John looked Sherlock up and down, ignoring the gathering scent in the air, formulating his words as he took Sherlock’s hand in his running his fingers up and down the palm leaving fire in his wake.

"Sherlock, you are the most amazing person that I have ever or will ever know. You're a pain in the arse and immature but deeply loyal and brilliant. You are the one person in the world that it would kill me to lose."

Sherlock smiled at the confession, "John, I love you."

"I love you too Sherlock." John replied as he twined his fingers with Sherlock’s, squeezing with love. Sherlock laid his head down on John's shoulder. "I knew it was going to be you from the first moment we met in Bart’s. There has never been anyone else more appealing to me." 

"I knew it was you the moment I shot the cabbie. I was just worried that you would never want me. A used up broken army doctor." 

"You were never broken, just temporarily compromised."

John laughed pressing his lips to Sherlock’s forehead, "That's just a nice way of saying broken." 

"Temporarily, one good run and you were as good as new." Sherlock replied nestling into John's neck, drinking in the protective scent of his Alpha. John reached around and pulled Sherlock closer, nestling his omega closer, covering him in his protective scent. 

"John, thank you for protecting me."

"You're welcome Sherlock." John pulled Sherlock’s face towards him, placing gentle kisses on his lips. 

"Gents were here." The cabbie spoke up from the front. 

"Thanks." John replied as he pushed the fair through the payment slot, pulling Sherlock from the cab leading him to the front door. John was glad to notice that Mrs. Hudson was gone, hopefully for the weekend. Sherlock’s scent filled his head causing his erection to strain against his already tight trousers. He lead the way up the stairs noticing how his omega picked and pulled at his clothes, clearly irritating his skin.  
Once they reached the top of the stairs John grabbed Sherlock by the shoulders and pushed him into the wall of the flat. "John please." Sherlock managed to whimper as John leaned forward pressing his hot mouth to the taller omegas willing one sealing in the low whine. The kiss was hot and passionate, feelings of love and excitement pulsed through it. 

John licked at Sherlock’s plush lips, seeking permission to enter. Sherlock sighed and allowed him to take command as John pushed in licking his tongue against Sherlock’s drawing a low moan from him. Sherlock rutted his hips to Johns feeling his erection against his own. Both men gasped aloud at the sensation. 

"Too many clothes John, it hurts."

John agreed, pulling Sherlock's coat and suit jacket off, Sherlock shivered at the freeing feeling as John started to work on the buttons of his shirt.

"Hurry John."

Getting impatient John ripped the last few buttons off. Sherlock sighed contentedly as John pulled the offending garment off his shoulders popping the wrist cuffs off and letting it slide to the floor relishing the feeling of the cool air on his over sensitized skin. 

"So beautiful. My stunning omega." John leaned in and placed a hot open mouth kiss over Sherlock’s heart. Slowly kissing down to his nipple, which was gently sucked in and bit hard forcing a deep howl of pleasure from Sherlock’s chest, his entrance fluttering and lubrication flowing slowly down his thigh. John bit and sucked at Sherlock’s nipple while Sherlock continued to grind their erections together moaning at the soothing contact. 

"John, so good." Sherlock panted out as, John bit down on his over sensitized nipple once more, forcing a deep stuttering moan from Sherlock’s chest as he came with a shuddering gasp taking the edge off. He slumped down onto John, using him as support while his heart rate returned to normal.

"Shhhh Sherlock it's ok. I'm going to take care of you." John promised as he pulled them towards Sherlock’s room. 

"John, please I need you. I need your huge cock. I need it inside me."

John pushed Sherlock to the edge of the bed, stopping short of pushing him onto it to finally divest himself of his trousers, shoes and socks. Sherlock stood before his alpha naked and hard a thin sheen of sweat making his skin glisten. Fertile omega pheromones filled the room, making John harder, wanting his omega then and now. 

"So beautiful. My wonderful omega. Undress me."

Sherlock smiled as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to John’s forehead as he pulled off John’s jumper and undershirt revealing his still toned chest, and the bullet scar that brought them together. It was shaped like a large starburst with a small dip in the center. He leaned down and kissed the center as his fingers traced down towards John's trousers, flicking the button open and drawing the zip down releasing some of the strain on Johns cock precum soaking his pants. 

"So large." muttered Sherlock as he pulled John's trousers and pants down, letting John toe out of his shoes and socks and step out of his clothes. As soon as he was naked Sherlock kneeled down in front of John taking the head of his cock in his mouth giving it a long wet lick, sucking in the tip.

"My wonderful Omega. All mine." John panted.

"Yes John, all yours." mumbled Sherlock around his cock, taking it in as deep as he could, compensating with his hands where his mouth could not reach.

"Wonderful, yes just like that." John moaned from above his hands finding Sherlock’s head, twining with the hair there, gently guiding him. Sherlock kept up an even pace twirling his tongue around the engorged head, licking at the slit as his hands moved up and down twisting gently on every other thrust.

"Sherlock, too much, I need to be inside of you, now." John panted releasing the heady scent of sex.

Sherlock jumped up wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and crawled onto the edge of the bed sticking his arse in the air, presenting himself to his Alpha.

"My god you are lovely like that, open and wet just for me. Mine."

"Yes John, all yours, only yours."

John smiled as he leaned down and placed his fingers at his opening, gently pushing in meeting little resistance. 

"Look at you my wonderful Omega, so open and wet just for me, you’re so ready for my huge Alpha cock and ready for my knot. My little cockslut."

Sherlock moaned as John pushed in and out of his opening for a moment, relishing the feeling of finally having anything in him, easing the burn. John pulled his fingers out and brought them up to his nose taking a deep wif. 

"You smell amazing." He sniffed at his fingers again, before bringing them to his mouth and licking Sherlock’s lubrication off them. Tasting wholly of Sherlock, a hint of fine liquor, wood smoke, and musk.

"Delicious as well." John leaned down and gently ran his tongue along Sherlock’s opening lapping up the juices there. Sherlock let out a deep wet moan of pleasure as John delved his tongue into Sherlock’s gaping wet hole. He licked deep enjoying the lubrication that flowed out of his wanting panting omega.

"Please John, please." Sherlock begged, panting with need. John smiled and removed his tongue, replacing it with two of his fingers. He wiggled them around searching for his prize. 

"Johhhnn." Shouted Sherlock, as John hit his sensitive prostate, sending pleasure in waves through Sherlock. He leaned down to continue licking at his opening as he rubbed gentle circles over Sherlock’s prostate reducing Sherlock to a whimpering mess below him.

"Come for me my beautiful Omega." John ordered, with another rub to the sensitive bundle of nerves Sherlock came in long white strips on the bed before collapsing in a sticky sweaty heap. John rubbed soothing circles in his lovers back, "My wonderful Omega. Now it's my turn."

Sherlock nodded already feeling the need rising in him again pushed himself back into his presentation, "Please John, I need your huge cock in me."

"Too right you do." He replied as he placed the head of his engorged cock to Sherlock’s entrance, and using great restraint pushed in slowly to the silken tight wet heat, allowing Sherlock time to adjust rembering in the back of his mind that Sherlock was a virgin. John moaned, "So tight for my huge cock. Such an amazing Omega."

John stilled as he bottomed out, "Feel so full. Feels amazing. It's like I’ve been missing something all this time. God you're so huge." mumbled Sherlock as he pushed back tightening his muscles against Johns cock. "Yes that’s my good little omega."

"Move please." Sherlock begged. John didn't need to be asked twice as he pulled out to the tip before diving back in setting up a brutal punishing rhythm. "Harder!" Screamed Sherlock. John slammed into him, the room filled with the squishy sound of wet flesh smacking together, pants and moans filled the air.

"So big, so full." Sherlock panted as John plowed into him.

"Mine, mine, mine." Muttered John as he kissed his way up Sherlock’s back finding his neck and the scent gland that was emitting the most amazing scent of Omega in coitus. John licked the skin around it biting down and nibbling the flesh in his teeth leaving a trail of bruises around Sherlock’s neck. Marking him as his and only his. Sherlock moaned at the massive cock buried in his arse, rubbing against his prostate on every thrust.

"Please John, I need your knot, please knot me, breed me."

"Yes Sherlock mine, all mine." replied John as he felt his knot swelling, as he pushed it deep into Sherlock stretching him tight. Sherlock came with a shout as he felt the knot form inside of him, stretching him tightly. John bit down hard on the scent gland breaking the skin and sucking on the open wound, mixing their scents together, permanently marking Sherlock as his. Sherlock’s muscles clamped down around the knot as John orgasmed inside of him, milking the knot for all of the seed it could, filling his womb as John shuddered above him filling him full before rolling them on their side, careful of the straining knot.  
John pulled Sherlock close to his chest, holding his omega close licking at the bond bite. "My wonderful amazing Omega." 

"Yours. I love you John."

"And I you Sherlock. Now nothing can keep you from me." Sherlock smiled and snuggled closer sending a ripple of pleasure through the men, from the conjoined knot. 

"You are amazing John, protecting me from that idiot Anderson."

"Ugh, I should have killed him. Attacking you like that and letting that man get away. At least Lestrade and I got the other guy. And hopefully Lestrade will kick his arse."

"Don't worry Mycroft will get the other. He's been watching us again. No doubt once the heat is over he will be around to annoy us."

"Scary Mycroft. When we decide to have kids he's going to be the most terrifying Uncle along with Lestrade. Though that may be a good thing. Too bad it’s going to be a while."

"What do you mean?"

"You're on birth control right Sherlock?"

Sherlock went silent and still, stress pheromones rolled off him in waves. John pulled him closer rocking his hips forward sending a spike of pleasure through them. "Sherlock, what aren't you telling me love?"

"I may or may not have forgotten to take them for the last few months."

"Did you ever take them?"

"No." Sherlock replied in a small voice, worry clear in his tone.

"This is brilliant Sherlock. We’re going to be parents. There is no way you aren't pregnant! You are going to be an amazing father!"

John felt Sherlock relax into his chest the tension draining out of him, his scent reverting to post coitus omega in heat.

"I thought you would be mad." Sherlock replied in a small voice.

"Not a chance. I can't imagine anyone I would rather be with and like I said you will make an amazing father. You do want children don't you Sherlock?" Replied John with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Of course I do. But only if you were the dad." 

"It's perfect then."

"It really is." Sherlock said turning his head and catching Johns mouth in a sweet chaste kiss. They lay there for a while John holding Sherlock to his chest his head buried into his neck, rubbing soothing circles on his mate’s stomach encouraging their child to grow. All was well in their world at the moment as the fell asleep, dreaming of the future.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines day Octopieces I hope you like it!


End file.
